The present invention relates generally to the field of devices and methods for moving fluids within fluidic systems, and more specifically to methods and devices for moving fluids in microfluidics systems and devices.
Microfluidics systems and devices known in the art often propel fluids such as liquids or gasses by moving the fluids through channels or passages formed within various substrates. Typically, in such microfluidics systems, the moving of the fluids may be achieved by capillary effects or by using suitable micropumps and/or other material transport devices or sub-systems. Such micropumps may operate, inter alia, by using piezoelectric effects, electrostatic effects, electro-osmotic effects, mechanical effects or electromagnetic effects. The construction of such micropumps may require costly manufacturing methods. Certain types of mechanical or electromechanical micropumps, such as, for example valve or diaphragm operated micropumps may move or propel fluids within fluidic channels by controllably and actively producing positive or negative pressure within parts of such fluidic channels in the fluidic system to induce a pressure gradient within different portions of the fluidic system for pushing or pulling fluids in a desired direction within a flow channel.
Typically, the amounts of fluids pumped by such micropumps may depend, inter alia, on the type of fluid pumped. Often, in mechanically or valve based micropumps the amount of fluid pumped may depend on the number of pump strokes. In some micropumps it may be necessary to count and calibrate pump strokes for different types of pumped fluids, or to use flow sensors or detectors for quantitating or monitoring the pumped fluid volume or the fluid""s flow or position.
Integrated microfluidics systems may also be connected through suitable ports or channels to one or more external sources of positive and/or negative pressure for propelling one or more fluids within one or more flow channels included in the system.
In addition, the operation of some micropumps may involve further design considerations which take into account dead volume and pump priming. Integration of such micropumps with other components to form entire systems may therefore often be complicated, costly and cumbersome.
There is therefore a long felt need for simple methods and devices for moving or propelling fluids in microfluidics systems and other fluidic systems which may be easily integrated into, or fabricated within, or added to such systems, using standard manufacturing and/or microfabrication techniques and which may allow for controllably propelling fluids such as liquids or gasses within such fluidic systems and/or microfluidics systems and other fluidic systems.
There is therefore provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a fluid in a fluidics system. The method includes the step of providing a flow channel having a first pressure level therein. The method also includes the step of providing at least one openable closed chamber in operative communication with the flow channel. The at least one openable closed chamber has a second pressure level therewithin. The second pressure level is lower than the first pressure level. The method also includes the step of opening the at least one openable chamber for reducing the pressure within the flow channel to move a fluid disposed within the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first pressure level is the pressure level outside the fluidics system.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a liquid into a fluidics system. The method includes the step of providing a flow channel. The flow channel is in operative communication with at least one inlet port. The at least one inlet port is sealingly covered with the liquid. The flow channel has a first pressure level therein. The method also includes the step of providing at least one openable closed chamber in operative communication with the flow channel. The at least one openable closed chamber has a second pressure level therewithin. The second pressure level is lower than the first pressure level. The method also includes the step of opening the at least one openable chamber for reducing the pressure within the flow channel to move the liquid into the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first pressure level is the pressure level outside the fluidics system.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a fluid into a fluidics system. The method includes the step of providing a flow channel. The flow channel is in operative communication with at least one inlet port. The at least one inlet port is disposed within the fluid. The flow channel has a first pressure level therein. The method also includes the step of providing at least one openable closed chamber in operative communication with the flow channel. The at least one openable closed chamber has a second pressure level therewithin. The second pressure level is lower than the first pressure level. The method also includes the step of opening the at least one openable chamber for reducing the pressure within the flow channel to move the fluid into the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first pressure level is the pressure level outside the fluidics system.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for constructing a fluidic device. The method includes the step of providing at least one flow channel within the device. The method also includes the step of providing at least one openable closed chamber in operative communication with the at least one flow channel. The closed chamber has a first pressure level therewithin. The first pressure level is lower than the pressure level outside the fluidic device.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one openable closed chamber is configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the at least one openable chamber and the at least one flow channel.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a liquid into a fluidics system. The method includes the step of providing a flow channel having at least one inlet port. The method also includes the step of providing one or more openable closed chambers. The pressure within the one or more openable closed chambers is lower than the ambient pressure outside the fluidic system. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is configured for being controllably openable. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is in operative communication with the flow channel. The one or more openable closed chambers are configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the one or more openable closed chambers. The method also includes the step of sealingly covering the at least one inlet port of the flow channel with the liquid. The method also includes the step of opening at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers for moving at least a portion of the liquid into the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the step of opening includes opening one or more chambers of the one or more openable closed chambers to reduce the pressure within the flow channel below the ambient pressure.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the moving of the liquid into the flow channel is controlled by varying the number of chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers comprises a plurality of openable closed chambers. At least one of the plurality of openable closed chambers has a volume different than the volume of the remaining chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers. The moving of the liquid into the flow channel is controlled by the total volume of the chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers comprises a plurality of openable closed chambers. The step of opening includes simultaneously or sequentially opening a selected number of chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers to control one or more parameters of flow of the liquid into the flow channel, through the at least one inlet port.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more parameters of flow are selected from the rate of flow of the liquid into the flow channel, the amount of the liquid flowing into the flow channel, the rate of change of the rate of flow of the liquid within the flow channel and combinations thereof.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a fluid into a fluidics system. The method includes the step of providing a flow channel having at least one inlet port. The at least one inlet port has an opening. The method also includes the step of providing one or more openable closed chambers. The pressure within the one or more openable closed chambers is lower than the ambient pressure outside the fluidic system. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is configured for being controllably openable. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is in operative communication with the flow channel. The one or more openable closed chambers are configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the one or more openable closed chambers. The method also includes the step of disposing the opening of the at least one inlet port of the flow channel within the fluid. The method also includes the step of opening at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers for moving at least a portion of the fluid into the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the step of opening includes opening one or more chambers of the one or more openable closed chambers to reduce the pressure within the flow channel below the ambient pressure.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the moving of the fluid into the flow channel is controlled by varying the number of chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers includes a plurality of openable closed chambers. At least one of the plurality of openable closed chambers has a volume different than the volume of the remaining chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers. The moving of the fluid into the flow channel is controlled by the total volume of the chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers includes a plurality of openable closed chambers. The step of opening includes simultaneously or sequentially opening a selected number of chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers to control one or more parameters of flow of the fluid into the flow channel, through the at least one inlet port.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more parameters of flow are selected from the rate of flow of the fluid into the flow channel, the amount of the fluid flowing into the flow channel, the rate of change of the rate of flow of the fluid within the flow channel and combinations thereof.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a liquid within a fluidics system. The method includes providing a flow channel having at least a first end and a second end thereof. The method also includes providing one or more openable closed chambers. The pressure within the one or more openable closed chambers is lower than the ambient pressure outside the fluidic system. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is in operative communication with a portion of the flow channel. Each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the one or more openable closed chambers. The method also includes providing a quantity of the liquid disposed within the flow channel between the first end and the second end of the flow channel. The first end of the flow channel opens outside the fluidic system and is subjected to the ambient pressure. The method also includes opening at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers to the portion of the flow channel for lowering the pressure within the portion of the flow channel below the ambient pressure for moving the liquid within the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the moving of the liquid into the flow channel is controlled by varying the number of chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers includes a plurality of openable closed chambers. At least one of the plurality of openable closed chambers has a volume different than the volume of the remaining chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers. The moving of the liquid into the flow channel is controlled by the combined volume of the chambers opened in the step of opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers includes a plurality of openable closed chambers. The opening comprises simultaneously or sequentially opening a selected number of chambers of the plurality of openable closed chambers to control one or more parameters of flow of the liquid flowing into the flow channel.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, The one or more parameters of flow are selected from the rate of flow of the liquid into the flow channel, the amount of the liquid flowing into the flow channel, the rate of change of the rate of flow of the liquid within the flow channel and combinations thereof.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a liquid within or into a microfluidics device. The method includes opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device. The opening produces a net force acting on a quantity of the liquid disposed within or on the microfluidics device to move at least a portion of the quantity of liquid within or into the device.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a liquid disposed within at least one flow channel in a microfluidics device. The method includes opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device. The at least one openable closed chamber is in operative communication with the at least one flow channel. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device, to produce a net force acting on the liquid for moving at least a portion of the liquid within the device.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for introducing a liquid into a microfluidics device. The method includes the step of sealingly covering an opening of at least one inlet port included in the microfluidics device with a quantity of the liquid. The inlet port is in communication with at least one flow channel included within the microfluidics device. The method also includes the step of opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device, to produce a net force acting on a portion of the liquid disposed within the microfluidics device to move at least a portion of the quantity of liquid into the at least one flow channel. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a fluid within or into a microfluidics device. The method includes opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device. The opening reduces the pressure within the microfluidics device to move at least a portion of a quantity of the fluid disposed within or outside the microfluidics device within or into the device.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for moving a fluid disposed within at least one flow channel in a microfluidics device. The method includes opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device. The at least one openable closed chamber is in operative communication with the at least one flow channel, to induce a flow of the fluid for moving at least a portion of the fluid within the device. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for introducing a fluid into a microfluidics device. The method includes the step of disposing an opening of at least one inlet port included in the microfluidics device within the fluid. The inlet port is in communication with at least one flow channel included within the microfluidics device. The method also includes the step of opening at least one openable closed chamber included in the microfluidics device. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device. The opening induces a flow of the fluid for moving at least a portion of the fluid into the device through the opening of the at least one inlet port.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for moving a fluid in a fluidic system. The device includes one or more openable closed chambers. The pressure within the one or more openable closed chambers is lower than the ambient pressure outside the fluidic system. The one or more openable closed chambers are in operative communication with a flow channel included within the fluidic system. The one or more openable closed chambers are configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the one or more openable closed chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one of the one or more openable closed chambers comprises a plurality of operatively interconnected chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one chamber of the plurality of operatively interconnected chambers is configured for being controllably opened.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, more than one chamber of the plurality of operatively interconnected chambers is configured for being controllably opened.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers are formed within a substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the substrate is a multi layered substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers comprises an openable sealed cavity formed within a substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers comprises a passage formed within a substrate, and at least two sealing members sealingly attached to the substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers is configured for being controllably opened by an opening mechanism.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the one or more openable closed chambers comprises a plurality of individually openable closed chambers, the pressure within each openable closed chamber of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers is lower than the ambient pressure outside the fluidic system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, each chamber of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers is selectably openable.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fluidic system includes a controller for controlling the opening of one or more chambers of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the controller is a programmable controller, configured for being programmed to controllably open any combination of chambers selected from the plurality of individually openable closed chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, all openable closed chambers of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers have a substantially similar volume.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one openable closed chamber of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers has a volume different than the volume of the remaining openable closed chambers of the plurality of individually openable closed chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers comprises an openable closed primary chamber and one or more non-openable secondary chambers. The one or more secondary chambers are in operative communication with the openable primary chamber.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, each chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers includes a portion of a substrate having a cavity formed therein, and an openable sealing member sealingly attached to the substrate for sealing the cavity.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the substrate is a multi layered substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured for being mechanically opened by an opening member included in the fluidic system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured for being mechanically opened by a controllably actuated opening mechanism included in the fluidic system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member includes a sealing layer attached to the substrate, and a heating element thermally coupled to the sealing layer.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heating element comprises an electrically resistive member, operatively connectable to an electrical power source.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heating element is attached to or deposited on the sealing layer.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member includes a sealing layer attached to the substrate and at least one electrically resistive member attached to the sealing layer or thermally coupled thereto. The at least one electrically resistive member is operatively connected to an electrical power source included in the fluidics system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured to be thermo-mechanically opened by controllably passing current from the power source through the at least one electrically resistive member for heating the at least one electrically resistive member and the sealing layer. The heating generates mechanical stress in the sealing layer to open the layer by forming at least one opening therein.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sealing layer includes a meltable substance. The openable sealing member is configured to be thermally opened by controllably passing an electrical current from the electrical power source through the at least one resistive member for heating the at least one resistive member and the sealing layer attached thereto or thermally coupled thereto. The heating melts at least a portion of the sealing layer to form at least one opening therethrough.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member includes a layer including an electrically resistive material. The layer is attached to the substrate to seal the cavity. The layer is operatively connectable to an electrical power source included in the fluidics system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the layer is configured for being thermally opened by controllably passing current from the electrical power source through the layer, for melting, or burning, or vaporizing at least a portion of the layer to open or breach the openable sealing member.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one openable closed chamber of the one or more openable closed chambers includes a portion of a substrate having a passage passing therethrough. The passage has a first opening and a second opening. The openable closed chamber also includes an openable sealing member sealingly attached to the substrate for sealing the first opening. The openable closed chamber also includes a second sealing member sealingly attached to the substrate for sealing the second opening.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the substrate is a multi layered substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured for being mechanically opened by an opening member included in the fluidic system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured for being mechanically opened by a controllably actuated opening mechanism included in the fluidic system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member includes a sealing layer and at least one resistive member attached to the sealing layer or thermally coupled thereto. The at least one resistive member is operatively connectable to an electrical power source included in the fluidics system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member is configured for being thermo-mechanically breached by controllably passing current from the electrical power source through the at least one resistive member for heating the at least one resistive member and the sealing layer attached thereto or thermally coupled thereto. The heating produces mechanical stress in the sealing layer to breach the sealing layer.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sealing layer includes a meltable substance. The openable sealing member is configured to be thermally opened by controllably passing an electrical current from the electrical power source through the at least one resistive member, for heating the at least one resistive member and the sealing layer attached thereto or thermally coupled thereto. The heating melts at least a portion of the sealing layer to form at least one opening therethrough.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openable sealing member includes a resistive layer attached to the substrate to seal the first opening. The resistive layer is operatively electrically connectable to an electrical power source.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electrical power source is included in the fluidics system.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the resistive layer is configured to be thermally opened by controllably passing an electrical current from the power source through the resistive layer, for melting, burning, or vaporizing at least a portion of the resistive layer to open the resistive layer.
There is also provided in a microfluidics system, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for moving a fluid within the microfluidics system. The device includes at least one openable closed chamber. The pressure within the closed chamber is lower than the pressure outside the microfluidics system. The at least one openable closed chambers is in operative communication with a flow channel included within the fluidic system. The at least one openable closed chamber is configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the at least one openable closed chambers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one openable chamber includes an openable sealed cavity formed within a substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least part of the microfluidics system is formed within the substrate.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the substrate is a multi-layered substrate.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a microfluidics system. The microfluidics system includes a flow channel disposed within the microfluidics system. The microfluidics system also includes at least one openable closed chamber. The at least one openable closed chamber is in operative communication with a flow channel included within the microfluidics system. The at least one openable closed chamber is configured for being controllably opened to allow pressure equalization between the flow channel and the at least one openable closed chambers.
There is also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a microfluidics device. The microfluidics device includes at least one openable closed chamber. The pressure within the at least one openable closed chamber is lower than the ambient pressure outside the microfluidics device. The at least one openable closed chamber is in operative communication with a flow channel included within the microfluidics device. The at least one openable closed chamber is configured for being controllably opened to induce a fluid to flow within the flow channel.
Finally, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fluid is selected from a liquid, a gas, a mixture of gases, and an aerosol.